The Snow Plow Show Episodes 2016
Hey look, it's the page for 2016 Snow Plow Shows! 2016-01-07 - The Salmonella Special - Chris and Sarah sponsor today's show filled with pizza customers that were submitted by listeners a really really long time ago. 2016-01-12 - Snow Plow Odyssey - Today's show refuses not to be religious, so don't blame me for it. Blame Miguel F, who is today's sponsor. In today's show you'll hear me lose my weed pipe AGAIN, and then I get lectured by a guy who worships Shania Twain or something like that. 2016-01-16 - Distraction Services Inc. - Rhapsodyman2000 is responsible for today's show falling a full 10 minutes short of our usual 1 hour goal. Thanks a lot Rhapsodyman2000! In today's show, you'll learn the original true meaning of the word cactus, we call a lunk and a pot hole complainer and we find out that people rarely care when I try to distract them. 2016-01-21 - Sweet Onion Chicken Teriyaki - Default Cecil insisted that I do a show with a bunch of failure in it, so I did. In this show I tear off a few more roofs and I become the focus of a criminal investigation in New Jersey. 2016-01-26 - Pave The World - Mark W. E. sponsors today's show where we sell gym customer information to the Chinese government and we campaign for Donald Trump. I had my mic turned up way too loud for the first half of the show. I'm sorry about that. It's Mark W.E.'s fault. 2016-01-31 - PLA Radio 10 Year Celebration - Bryan W. sponsors this 10 year anniversary show about PLA Radio. Even though PLA Radio only did shows for 6 years, today marks the 10 year anniversary of me (RBCP) doing podcasts. This show goes over each episode of PLA Radio and plays clips from most of them. 2016-02-05 - GPS Tracking and Water Hoarding - Jason B. sponsors today's show where we install GPS trackers on cars and we yell at Californians for wasting all the water. 2016-02-09 - Anti-Vaxxers Unite - Today's live YouTube streaming show is brought to you by Neon from976neon.com, who is fully to blame for any audio issues that might arise in this episode. 2016-02-11 - Gravitational Spacetime Nipples - Gizmo sponsors today's show where we call up shoe customers and tell them they're suspects in murder investigations. 2016-02-16 - Ten Digits Later - Utah Kurt sponsors today's show where you hear some new shoe customer calls, listener poetry, and then old crap. Brad gets AIRHORNED for the first time ever! We also world premiere El Hombre's brand new single. 2016-02-22 - Home Owners Hate The Walking Dead - Miguel F. completely screws up the intro of today's show. Thanks, Miguel! In today's show we call up home owners and notify them about serious infractions. 2016-02-26 - The Lost Episode - Todd L. is responsible for summoning the phone gods to watch over today's show, resulting in me breaking an important rule of prank calling. In today's show we tell landlords about the underground hatch we found in our hallway. 2016-03-01 - Go To Bed and Sleep - Ben Kilburn sponsors this live Sunday night show, where I call up home owners and try to get them excited about science, but mostly fail at it. 2016-03-03 - Sidewalks Are Stupid - Today's sponsor is Lee W! Woohoo! In this episode I call up residents who are TOTALLY AGAINST the new sidewalk that's going up on their street. We also learn that Hollywood is full of thieving jerks. 2016-03-13 - Old Stuff You’ve Already Heard - Today's show of old crap is sponsored by Gizmo! It's all his fault that I've been too sick to do shows lately. Thanks a lot, Gizmo. I'm hoping things will return to normal in the PLA Situation Room in the next day or two. The opening song was The Great Space Coaster and the ending song is Ten Digits Later by El Hombre. 2016-03-15 - Christmas Lights in March - Kludo sponsors today's show where we talk to a few neighbors about their Christmas lights, we follow up with sidewalk complainers, and we listen to old sheet music calls. 2016-03-19 - Californian Water Thieves - Reefer Badness brings you today's show which once again raises awareness about the drought in California by confronting people who overuse their water for stupid things like showers and drinking. 2016-03-26 - Grocery Store Complainers - Stan Trucker sponsors this show, filled with people who just can't be happy with their local grocery store no matter what. 2016-03-28 - Trick Ass Ho - Today BoboBob the HoboBob brings you a show completely identical to last week's show. Thanks a lot for that, BoboBob the HoboBob. 2016-04-05 - Merging With HQ - Ben Hard sponsors today's show, which means it's all his fault that this show didn't happen last week. In today's show we have a talking to with some Goodwill auction bidders about fraud and some eBay buyers about honesty. 2016-04-07 - Post Office Upgrades - Today Chris and Sarah bring us calls to a restaurant customer and then a bunch of post office customer calls to tell them about our amazing new E-Box Mail ™. 2016-04-14 - Microwave Beam Experiments For Science - Jeff sponsors today's educational edition of The Snow Plow Show. Thanks, Jeff! In this episode we notify members of a homeowner's association that we're beaming microwaves at their house and there's nothing they can do about it. 2016-04-18 - 987214-A - Milkbrain sponsors today's show where we talk to homeowners about their roofs and their front yard in ground pools. 2016-04-24 - Falling Off The Potato Wagon - UtahKurt is responsible for RBCP falling off the potato wagon today and calling up a bunch of lube job customers who refused to get angry about the horrible things I did inside their cars. 2016-04-28 - Lube Job Customers Still Aren’t Angry - Today is yet another episode of car dealership prank calls where nobody gets very angry or confused about our calls to them. You can thanks Ty A. for that, who is the sponsor of today's show. 2016-05-03 - Permit Applications - Stan Trucker is the sponsor of today's show where we call people who've filled out event permit applications and present them with various wacky situations. This show also contains the world premiere of El Hombre's new single titled Under Your House. 2016-05-06 - Oh Your Grapefruit - Gizmo sponsors today's show, which is the reason I'm posting it a day late. This is mostly a live show where I try to convince people at work that I'm at their house and I've just removed their roof. Nobody I talk to seems to see the humor in this. 2016-06-07 - Bob Murphy - Stan Trucker is the person you should blame for today's show, filled with calls to dog park members, pizza customers and a few more bridge calls. Stan apologizes in advance for this show, but assures you that better things will happen later this week. 2016-06-07 - No Girls Allowed - Kelli S. is the sponsor of today's show, where we call up members of a Men's Club and present them with various wacky situations. This is the 2nd part of Friday's live show. 2016-06-09 - Getting Myself Squared Away - Today's show is sponsored by High School Graduate and features tons of square dancing. You can't go wrong with a podcast about square dancing. 2016-06-12 - Sensei Doug Gets Dishonored - Julian J. has completely dishonored Sensei Doug's entire family by being the sponsor of today's show. Listen to this show if you'd like to hear me to do the same joke repeatedly for 98 minutes straight. 2016-06-18 - The Rotary Club - In today's show, sponsored by Robert S., we call members of a rotary club. You won't believe what happens next! 2016-06-21 - Southland Corporation Manager Monday - Kody A. sponsors today's show which is actually an elaborate ruse called Friday's live evening show (not to be confused with Friday's morning show) where I called a few more rotary club members and then made a general nuisance of myself to 7-Eleven clerks all up and down the west coast. 2016-06-24 - Tenants From Heil Hitler - In today's show, Steven W. causes us to call landlords and weird them the hell out. 2016-06-28 - Dead Rodents and Goats Blood - On today's show, Jeff causes the show to be released a day late, we call a bunch of apartment managers, and we talk a little about sovereign citizens and the hilarity they bring us. 2016-07-01 - Enjoy the 4TH Today - Ty A. sponsors today's show where I call more apartment managers. 2016-07-05 - PLA Killed the Prank Star - Gizmo is the reason this episode gets completely sidetracked, starting with homeowner calls and ending with return desk confessions. 2016-07-09 - Gene Editing With Haircut Customers - Today Chris and Sarah bring you nearly an hour of calling customers of a haircut business and either amusing or infuriating them. 2016-07-12 - The The Last Show I Ever Do - Stan Trucker is responsible for employees only being mildly annoyed with me in this show where we do some return scams at K-Mart. 2016-07-15 - Anti Fun Petition - Today BoboBob The HoboBob brings us lakefront homes that are petitioning against all the damn boats rushing by. 2016-07-21 - I Don't Like You - Stalin Without The Charm brings us a show full of me not liking people. Prepare to be surprised at how much people care that a random person they don't know doesn't like them. Thanks for the idea, McSkat, and Happy Birthday, Stalin! 2016-07-27 - Make America Great Again - This show was supposed to have a bunch of roofing-related Pokemon Go pranks, but Kyle M. completely ruined it and didn't let any of the calls work. What a big jerk. But at least a bunch of these roofing calls are somewhat amusing. 2016-07-29 - RBCP is Out of His Tree - Milkbrain sponsors this show where we call pet owners who took their dogs in for grooming and let them know that we accidentally killed their dog. OMG, it's so funny when they cry! 2016-07-31 - Happy Birthday Sunshine the Earth Says Hello - FOD87 sponsors this birthday show for Sunshine, where we call some more pet grooming customers, a few more homeowners association members, and I get to talk to a dog again, but the dog is really lame and the conversation goes NOWHERE. It's FOD87's fault that these show notes are so short. 2016-08-04 - Hooch Calls To Homeowners - Hobo Joe is the sponsor of today's Hobo Joe Snow Plough Show. Today I call up homeowners and do the same 2 pranks for an hour. The ending song is Harassment by Redbox and the Chilipeppers. 2016-08-07 - The Human Pigeonpede - Today Nate and Di, in your eye, sponsor the best show about pigeon racing club members that I’ve ever done. I can’t tell you the last time I pranked pigeon racing club members so well. I bet you I'll never prank pigeon racing club members like this ever again. 2016-08-12 - I solemnly swear that I am up to no good - Kludo sponsors nearly 52 entire minutes of prank calls to schooner club members, with at least one wacky scenario involving Carrot Top. 2016-08-15 - Synchronized Pooping - Mike U sponsors today’s live show. It’s his fault that I fell off a few roofs, dragging Chad down with me once, and that I’ll never see my beloved childhood porn collection OR my dead pets again, and it's his fault that white people refuse to apologize for their actions against me. Thanks, Mike U. 2016-08-17 - Roofing Karma - This is the sequel to the August 12th schooner club show. Sponsored by Honey Baby. 2016-08-19 - AUTOMATIC REDIAL – Goodbye, Blockbuster - November 8th, 2013 - Don't get your hopes up, because this is an old show that originally aired on November 8th, 2013. It's a tribute to the store we all once loved, until we all started mocking it for being old and pointless. In this show you'll get to hear some attempts to shut down Blockbusters early, during the weeks before they were all about to shut down anyway. You'll also hear a Blockbuster corporate phone conference, where a corporate lady tells 180 store managers how to maximize their profits before they all get fired. 2016-08-24 - The Fee Fee Show - Today's show is sponsored by Gobygobygoby. This is a live show that happened Tuesday morning/afternoon while the roofers at my house added the extra challenge, once again, of talking to people while a bunch of hammering is happening in the background. In this show, I call customers of an internet provider who've recently called tech support. 2016-08-26 - Blooptooth Headset - Julian sponsors today's show of internet customer problems. Thanks, Julian! I chopped nearly an hour out of this live show and I definitely did not make a lady cry in this episode. 2016-09-01 - RoyCo Construction Strikes Again - Today Pat D sponsors a show where I call people at work and let them know about horrible disasters that have befallen their domiciles. I know it sounds horrible, but it's not me, it's Pat D. That's my new slogan. Thanks for the list of numbers, Jasper Flax, and remember, people, when you go into a meeting, you need to acknowledge the situation and then make your exit. 2016-09-03 - Confederate Flag Belt Buckle - Jeff brings you our very first car ding episode of Dingtember! The car ding segment is shorter than expected, since a few people weren't answering, so after the break we switch to asking 7-Elevens about their Crystal Pepsi shipments. 2016-09-05 - Chiropractors and Def Leppard Music Videos - Mr. Taco sponsors the 299th episode of The Snow Plow Show, where our group of test subjects respond to increasingly bizarre situations and we compare their reactions to the control group. 2016-09-07 - Dingtember Moonshine and Gas Syphoning - Tony in Arizona sponsors the very special 300th episode of The Snow Plow Show, which was a live show full of car ding mishaps. The opening song was Cactus Smoke's PLA Radio Song and the ending song was the Lick Your Own Butthole Party Dance by Rappy McRapperson. 2016-09-09 - Life Threatening Car Dings - And on the 9th day, Jack off Daniels brought us yet even more car dings… Re: Your Brains by The Whiffenpoofs 2016-09-13 - Man, The Temerity of You - In today's snow, Chris and Sarah bring us another hour of car ding pranks that include the usual paradoxes, aluminum ladders and werewolves. 2016-09-15 - Elky’s Big Dumb Dingtember Show - Toyesterday Elky brings you all another hour or so of car ding prank phone calls, the hilarious pranks where listeners get to leave apologetic notes on cars with my phone number and I get to deal with the fallout from the notes. In this episode you'll hear me insult old people and creep on young girls. It's a great time for the entire family. The opening theme song is by Zeek Duer. Wonderboy by Tenacious D. 2016-09-19 - RBCP Hides Behind Phones Cause He Ain’t No Real G - High School Graduate sponsors today's show, which was actually Friday's show and this whole clusterfuck is all his fault. Thanks, High School Graduate! This is a show full of car ding pranks and threats from Randy. 2016-09-21 - Geocaching and Delivering Babies - William S brings us over an hour of calls to car ding roycipients, each one more absurdly self-centered than the last. 2016-09-23 - Dingtember The 23rd - Guess what we're doing today? Car ding calls, for an entire hour! If you're tired of car ding calls, blame Stan Trucker, because he's the sponsor of the show. Only one week of them left, though! Category:Snow Plow Show Category:2016